mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Brenneman vs. Jason High'
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. After the fight, Jason High was cut from the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled jumpily after High missed a body kick there. High wasn't moving much. High landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Both guys were throwing bombs. Brenneman missed a high kick. They clinched. Four fifteen. High kneed the inner thigh. Four minutes. Brenneman kneed the body. High defended a trip. Three thirty-five. Brenneman got another beautiful trip to side control. Three fifteen. Brenneman kneed the body and again and again and again and again. Again. Three minutes with another. Another knee. Another. Another. Another. Another there. Another. The meat of the thigh was landing though. Another knee. Two thirty-five. Brenneman landed a good pair of elbows. Two fifteen with a pair of shoulder strikes. Two minutes with a trio of hammerfists. Brenneman landed an elbow. One thirty-five as Brenneman kneed the body three times again. One fifteen with another knee. High exploded and turned out to the clinch and kneed the body and broke with a left hook. One minute. Brenneman blocked a high kick. High was southpaw. Brenneman got a single to the knees. Thirty-five. High had crouched half-guard really. Fifteen. Brenneman pressed on top to full guard. High's corner told him to relax, because he was too tense, and I agree, he looked Manhoef-esque. The second round began and they touched gloves. High landed a good left hand. Brenneman landed a right hand. They clinched. High landed a knee and broke. Four thirty-five. High landed a good body kick. High stuffed a throw and broke. Brenneman worked for a single with four fifteen and got it to half-guard and he was defending a possible guillotine. Brenneman landed some body shots. Four minutes. Brenneman was out of any possible trouble now. Brenneman worked to pass. Three thirty-five as he nearly nearly mounted, High got out the back door and put Brenneman on one knee in the clinch working for another guillotine. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Brenneman sucked the legs out for a double, no guard. High still had a tight guillotine. It was tight. Brenneman escaped and turtled up there. Two thirty-five. Brenneman was hugging a single. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The referee wanted work. One thirty-five. Brenneman stood to the clinch still working for that single with one fifteen. High kept defending. Brenneman was relentless as Rogan noted. One minute back to the turtle position. Thirty-five. High escaped and they broke. Brenneman landed an inside leg kick. Fifteen as they clinched. Brenneman kneed the body. Brenneman got a trip, but didn't get on top, High stood looking tired. The second round ended. 'Win this fucking round, you win the fight,' Brenneman's corner told him. High's corner told him pretty much the same thing without the addition of the slight profanity. The third round began. High missed a sloppy high kick. Brenneman missed a sloppy inside leg kick himself. He missed another. Four thirty-five. High stuffed a single. Brenneman kept working for it actually and got it to half-guard, High worked for a guillotine. Four fifteen. Brenneman was in side control. They rolled. High turtled him up with four minutes working for the guillotine. Brenneman stood with a big single to guard getting out. Three thirty-five. High looked to work rubber guard. Three fifteen. High gave it up. Wow his feet are yellow. Brenneman landed a left elbow. Three minutes remaining. 'Do not let him up!' Two thirty-five. 'You gotta work the pass!' Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. One thirty-five. Brenneman landed a slight right elbow. A nice one there. Another. One fifteen. One minute. High worked for a guillotine. It was in. Thirty-five. Fifteen. High turned to mount with it, turtled Brenneman up. They stood to the clinch and High kneed the body partially blocked as the third round ended. I'd give it to Brenneman 29-28. 30-27, 30-27, 29-28 unanimously for Charlie Brenneman.